1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
As an electronic apparatus is downsized, a mounting space for an electronic component such as a semiconductor device which is mounted inside the electronic apparatus is further limited. Therefore, electronic components such as a semiconductor device are required to be downsized.
As a method for downsizing a semiconductor device, a method in which a semiconductor device is structured by layering semiconductor substrates (semiconductor chips) is proposed. In this method, semiconductor chips having the same functions as each other or semiconductor chips having different functions from each other are layered and wiring-connected with each other so as to achieve high density mounting of the semiconductor chips.
As a method for wiring-connecting the semiconductor chips, a method is proposed in which a through electrode (wiring electrode penetrating through the semiconductor chips) is provided on the semiconductor chips so as to wiring-connect the semiconductor chips.
In a case where the through electrode is electrically connected with an external terminal of the semiconductor device, a circuit element on the semiconductor chips may be damaged by static electricity inputted through the external terminal. Therefore, it is common to provide an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuit which serves as a discharge path for electric charge inputted by static electricity.
The use of the through electrode increases latitude of wiring between the semiconductor chip and the external terminal. Accordingly, the electrostatic discharge protection circuit is preferably disposed in a manner to correspond to the position of the through electrode.